


The Virgin Goddess

by Lise



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (Dionysus is totally queer can't tell me otherwise), Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Genderplay, Gift Fic, Incest, Pegging, Queer Themes, Revenge Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, all the Greek gods are related anyway but just in case, by Ancient Greek terms anyway, playing with Ancient Greek definitions, technically still a virgin!goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm,” Artemis said. Her eyes narrowed again. “You know the rules.” </p>
<p>“Sister,” Dionysus said, and when Artemis shot him a bit of a look, he amended, “or cousin, if that makes you feel better. The rules are why I came to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This came up because _apparently_ as far as Ancient Greek rules of virginity go, if you're not penetrated then you are still a virgin. So, you know, that "virgin" goddess thing could, technically, take you pretty far. And then you think about Dionysus and the various ways in which Dionysus plays with conventional gender roles/rules, and the fact that Apollo generally seems to be an ass in all kinds of innovative ways, and well. 
> 
> This happened. 
> 
> For the lovely [seagullsong](http://seagullsong.tumblr.com) \- I hope this pleases you. Belated happy holidays to you. With pegging.

Artemis examined him with narrowed eyes. He was _fairly_ certain he wasn’t imagining the glint in them, though, so Dionysus summoned his best smile. He liked Artemis, but one of the things he liked about her was the fact that she could probably snap him over her knee, if she wanted to.

“What makes you think I would even be interested?” she said, after a long silence. “You’re male. That is usually fairly prohibitory.”

“Well,” Dionysus said, “nominally.” When Artemis raised her eyebrows at him, he added, “more of an accident of birth than anything, and I’ve always found it rather peculiar that gods should need to hew to such restrictive mortal notions…”

“Hm,” Artemis said. Her eyes narrowed again. “You know the rules.”

“Sister,” Dionysus said, and when Artemis shot him a bit of a look, he amended, “or cousin, if that makes you feel better. The _rules_ are why I came to you.”

Artemis’s mouth ticked up at the corner, very slightly. “Is that so?”

Dionysus waggled his eyebrows. “What can I say? I’m an infamous reprobate. And I always _did_ want to be a nymph.”

“If I thought you could behave, I might even let you,” Artemis said, sounding faintly amused. He definitely wasn’t imagining the glint in her eye now.

“Your place or mine?” Dionysus asked, somewhat archly.

“Do you have a place?” Artemis asked, with just a bit of an edge. Dionysus pressed a hand to his chest, affecting a wound.

“And do you, lady of the woods?”

A sly smile spread across her face that Dionysus decided he liked. Even if it made his skin crawl a little. Maybe _because_ it made his skin crawl a little. “Oh,” she said, “I have one we can borrow.”

* * *

Dionysus would have asked what Apollo had done wrong this time except that (a) he could guess and (b) the idea that he was going to get himself fucked by Apollo’s (technically virgin) sister on Apollo’s bed was enough to make his breath come a little short. Also, Apollo’s rooms were _nice._

“Strip,” Artemis said, once the door was closed behind them. “And get on the bed.”

“So _authoritative,_ ” Dionysus said, feeling a pleased little shiver roll down his spine. The look Artemis gave him could have shot arrows.

“Expecting something else?” she said, with a faintly deadly tone in her voice that suggested she was anticipating an answer that would land Dionysus with a non-fatal but decidedly unpleasant knife in the bowels. Or perhaps somewhere a little lower. Ever contrary, Dionysus felt his cock twitch.

“Just appreciative,” Dionysus said, with a smile. “One can only take so many fawning sycophants, you know. I like to…change things around.”

Artemis eyed him a moment longer, and then cocked her head. “That is what you do, isn’t it?” she said, a little wry, and then waved her hand. “Go on. If you wanted to bandy words you should have propositioned my brother.”

Dionysus smirked. “Maybe if we do this again I can invite him?”

Artemis laughed. It was quiet and low and a little wicked and Dionysus decided that he liked that sound, too.

He stripped and climbed onto the bed, lay back and stretched out on his elbows. Artemis had shed her light clothing and had her back to him, and Dionysus let his eyes linger just for a little while on the muscular curve of her buttocks. She turned around, and Dionysus let his eyes go from the straps of dark leather cutting across her skin to the perfectly modeled cock jutting from between her legs. His eyebrows went up as his mouth went a little (pleasantly) dry.

“And where were you keeping that?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” Artemis said, and if that didn’t give him all _kinds_ of interesting ideas that he was going to have to keep from voicing, because he wanted to leave this room able to walk. Probably.

Although if she had other ideas…

Dionysus started to push himself up off the bed, only to end up right back down on it again, blinking up at Artemis and simultaneously alarmed and stirred by the predatory gleam of her eyes. “So,” she said, almost conversationally. “Shall I assume that you have done this before?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Dionysus said lightly. He let his legs fall open on either side of her, though she was too far away for him to push up against her, and he didn’t quite dare trying to pull her down. “And you-”

Artemis snorted. “Whoever thought that a general lack of fondness for men meant I must be eternally celibate must have an appalling lack of imagination,” she said, and then moved, her teeth sinking deeply into his lower lip as her hand moved past his cock to grab his balls. The little thrill of terror that went through him was positively delectable, his whole body twitching violently and a moan escaping his lips. Her hands were callused – from the archery, he supposed, and Dionysus wondered what it would be like to have a female body and feel those powerful fingers stroking along slippery folds.

He squirmed, violently, cock growing hard against her hip. He could feel Artemis’s phallus pressing into his stomach, hard and unyielding. She rolled his balls between her fingers and Dionysus arched off Apollo’s bed, toes curling. “Ah-!”

Dionysus tried to worm his hand between them, to touch her, but her fingers locked around his wrist and shoved it back to the bed as she pulled back and gave him a hard look. “Turn over,” she said.

Dionysus swallowed. “Not much of one for the niceties, are you?”

Artemis’s eyes narrowed. “If I weren’t being nice you would know.”

Oh. _Oh._ Dionysus summoned a grin, this one the one that had gotten him in trouble more times than he could count. “Is that a promise?” Artemis’s fingers, still wrapped around rather delicate bits of his anatomy, gave him a squeeze and a tug, and Dionysus yelped. “Bit – bit much,” he said, a little breathlessly, and she smiled at him.

Dangerous. Predatory. If lionesses could smile, Dionysus thought vaguely, it might look a little like that.

“Turn over,” she repeated, and this time he obeyed, flipping to his stomach. Artemis straddled his hips, her fingers running over the muscles of his back. More appraising than caressing, though. A moment later she draped over him, her hips grinding down so her phallus rubbed over the crack of his ass, and bit down on his shoulder.

Dionysus gasped, rutting down into the soft, plush covers of Apollo’s bed. Apollo’s bed that he was going to come all over, and wasn’t that an enticing thought. “Are you – so mouthy with all you take to your bower?” he asked, voice a little thick.

“ _You_ are mouthy,” Artemis corrected. “ _I_ bite.” And did so again, hard enough that there was going to be a mark. Dionysus moaned into the bed.

She pulled back and sat up, and Dionysus helpfully lifted his hips, bringing his knees up the bed. Her fingers pushed the pucker of his asshole and he let out a quiet grunt but relaxed, letting his body open for her. She wasn’t gentle, or slow – her fingers were as demanding as her mouth had been, but the ache and burn had him gasping too, hips moving in little jerks.

When she added a second finger, without warning, he yelped. “Ah – perhaps a little bit of something – to ease-”

“You could very well see to that if you wanted to,” Artemis accused.

“Can I help it if I’m enjoying the attention?”

The twist of Artemis’s fingers, even as she added a generous amount of oil, he did not think was unintentional, but it sent a spike of pleasure all the way up his spine that had his cock leaking generously, and he wormed a hand under himself to wrap his fist around it, to hold himself from spilling already.

She worked him open until he was gasping and muttering barely coherent half sentences into the bed under him, and then pulled her fingers out and wiped them on his hip. He was gratified to hear her voice sounding a little thick as well, the head of her false cock nudging at his rear.

“My plan,” she said, “is to fuck you through this bed until you scream loud enough to bring Apollo running.”

Oh dear, Dionysus thought, a little vaguely. It was possible that he had – gotten in the middle of something.

Well, that was all right.

“Objections?” Artemis panted.

“None at the moment,” Dionysus mumbled, tightening his grip on his own cock, and Artemis lined up hers and thrust in.

The phallus she was using was relatively slender – he had certainly taken more - but he still felt himself stretch to accommodate it and a muffled moan burst from his lips as she drove deep in and he could feel every inch of her along his insides. _Spitted on Artemis’s cock,_ he thought a little dazedly, and his body gave a hungry throb. “Ah – Artemis,” he pushed out. “If this is one of the privileges of being a nymph of yours-”

She withdrew and thrust again, her hips snapping out and in. He could feel her muscular thighs pressed against his body, and as she shifted angles her cock moved as well and his toes curled, a short, muffled yell bursting from his throat.

And then she really got going.

Artemis had promised to fuck him through the bed, and Dionysus had assumed that was exaggeration. In retrospect, probably a foolish assumption. She drove into him over and over, perfectly and gloriously tireless (of course, she was a goddess, and one orgasm wouldn’t stop her as it might a man). Her hands went to his shoulders and pushed his face down into the bed, and he was fairly certain he had not been so vigorously used – possibly in his whole life.

His determination not to come gave out before she did, and he spilled with a loud and strangled yell on his stomach and the bed (Apollo’s bed), but Artemis fucked him mercilessly through it, hand planted between his shoulder blades so she could keep that merciless angle that had him hard again almost before he had recovered.

He had long since lost track of what he was saying – or screaming – except that it was a mixture of garbled pleas and praise and sometimes just wordless yelling, when he heard the door bang open.

“Artemis?” He heard, somewhere through the dazed fog of need and lust that had become most of his world. “What are you – _is that –_ ”

Dionysus tried to lift his head so he could get a look at Apollo’s face – maybe invite him to join – but a sharp thrust of Artemis’s hips had him flopping limply back to the bed, fingers curling in the covers as he slid through his own wet spot. “Yes,” she said, sounding almost convincingly casual. “We’re borrowing your room.”

“Get out,” Apollo said, sounding like he was trying not to scream. “Get – you _barbarian harlot,_ you are defiling my innocent sister-”

_Actually,_ Dionysus would have objected, if he could get his breath, _I think she might be defiling me, technically speaking._ Artemis snorted. “I’m older than you, if you’ve forgotten,” she said. “And I thought maybe you’d – uhn – _forgotten_ what consensual sex looked like, considering how you keep acting around my – _my_ nymphs-”

She shifted her hips, and Dionysus let out a delighted howl that he didn’t even attempt to muffle. _Enjoy your soiled bedding,_ he thought a little viciously.

“Stop – stop this right now,” Apollo hissed, but Artemis just laughed and quickened her pace again.

“I’m – ah – do you think he wants to watch me finish?” Dionysus managed to push out, and Artemis grabbed him by the hair and hauled him upright so he was leaning back against her, upright, the new position pushing her deeper than ever.

“ _We’ll talk about this later,_ ” Apollo said, before Dionysus could get his eyes open, and just as Artemis’s other hand wrapped around his cock, and fled.

Dionysus came laughing, and he could hear Artemis laughing too, through her nose.

He wondered how she would take to an offer of his tongue.

Very well, it turned out.

 


End file.
